Requests for Adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. Please be familiar with the administrators' reading list and how-to guide before submitting your request. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Remember, RFAs are not popularity contests. You are voting in a possible new administrator, and you must be sure that you can trust that person with a few extra buttons that could become rather troublesome if the user ever gets out of hand. IPs are NOT allowed to edit this section. How to vote As stated above, you can either nominate someone or yourself if you believe that you are good enough to be an administrator on this wiki. Registered contributors and other administrators and staff will post their opinions and comments on whether they believe you are fit to be an administrator. For members to vote, place one of the voting templates (seen below) under the candidate being nominated. Once you placed the template, provide your viewpoint or reasons for your vote whether it is for or against the candidate. Provide a clear and solid point on your reasoning, do not say that "I don't think they would be good because they aren't good. or they suck..." points similar to those will be removed and the vote will not count. Voting templates =Nominations/Candidates= User:06abrahb (Closed) This is an example: Hello, my name is 06abrahb and I am an Administrator on the Left 4 Dead wiki and since I like zombie related movies, shows and games, I decided to help out on this wiki as well. However, my expertise is much more towards the actual TV series of The Walking Dead, not so much the comics so I'll be mainly editting tv show related articles. I do have a lot of experience on the Left 4 Dead wiki so I can use some of that here on this wiki as well so I feel that I would do a great job as a administrator here. I can help keep track of edits and I am online frequently so I can ban vandals quickly as well. Thank you for your consideration! --06abrahb 05:43, November 30, 2011 (UTC) User:Conesses133 (Closed) I nominate Conesses133 for all of his edits, spellchecks, etc. He is a veteran of the site, and is long due adminship. User:Ttowen Please let us know if you accept the nomination and wish to be a candidate for an administrator because technically you can still either accept the nomination or refuse it if you don't feel up to it... --06abrahb 08:40, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm accepting the nomination. Conesses133 16:56, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Conesses133. I have been editing this site a while, and maybe some of you think i should became a administrator. If that happens, i promise i'll edit the pages daily (fixing grammar, adding info, pictures etc.) Some of you may have noticed my grammar isn't the best, i know it isn't, my languange isn't english, unfortunately. But, I try to get my grammar better and better during by studies. To keep continuing my english courses, the help of you and other admins will keep it going, and the grammar will get better. I will try to also add issue infos when it is possible, and don't be shy to tell me if theres something wrong. I'll be always helping. This is my little speech, i think there's nothing else to say, unless thanks for the supporters, specially Ttowen, who helped me to get this far. Thank you. Conesses133 12:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok now I feel like I know you a bit better :) Yea I notice you seem to be online quite a bit and editing lots so that should be very helpful. I'm a little concerned about the language barrier you have with english not being your primary language as this is an english wiki but i still strongly believe you'll do well and over come this obstacle so i shall continue to support you. Hopefully me, Ttowen, and other users can help you out when needed making you a better editor and this place a great wiki! --06abrahb 10:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely 0 doubt in my mind that you deserve adminship, you've been here a while, are a huge editor, and from what i've seen, I can trust you. 23:58, December 13, 2011 (UTC)~ User:BanishU (Closed) Hi my name is BanishU and i would like to nominate myself for adminship, i have been on this wikia for 2+ months and have made many contributuions to this wikia, i love the TV series and comic series, but have not got them all yet and i also have the walking dead: rise of the governor, i am on regularly and upload pictures and make many edits a day if possible, i am not an admin on any wikia so far and i can keep track of any bad comments or bad users. So thank you for reading and i hope you make the right decisison. Thank you. - BanishU 15:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Not only r u a good friend here on the wiki, but u have done a good job w/ ur contributions to this wiki. That is why i'm supporting u as admin. Zombiehunter115 04:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Though you still seem kind of new, you have been here a while and I think you got a good idea of what goes on here so I do support you with that. You know a great deal of what can be said on articles as well as great deal of contributions so I am willing to support you. --06abrahb 16:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Zombiehunter115 amd 06abrahb, i really apreciate this thanks - BanishU 16:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) User:Tylernerd101 Hello my name is Tyler and I would like to run for Adminship.I know I dont have alot of edits but I would like to add much more pictures to the wiki.I love editing anything I can im on here alot and I would love to be Admin because then I can make alot more edits.I know there is alot of admins but I was hoping theres room for one more.I hope I get chosen to be a admin.It would be awesome and I can make so much more edits.Thanks for reading. Tyler 23:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Tylernerd101 Sorry but I'm going to have to say no... your still too new on this wiki and only have ~200 edits. You need to contribute more and show that you have a better understanding about what happens on the wiki, whether current news or info or just knowing the computer coding of templates. So sorry but I think its too soon to be an admin... however, I will say though that you may be qualified to be Walking Dead Wiki:Staff member. You may want to take a look at that page and see what types of jobs may interest you there. --06abrahb 02:24, March 19, 2012 (UTC) yer go for it, but i think you should make more contributions to the wiki for to prove yourself --BanishU 23:19, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Per 06, you need a better understanding. 20:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) User:Lukesav1998 (Closed) My name is Lucas and I would like to nominate myself as an admin on this wiki. I have been on this wiki for 2 months now and have many contributions. I am also already a Television Viewer, Comic Reader, and a Photographer. I am on the wiki everyday and edit as much as i can. I also have a very good understanding of the templates and codes in source mode. I have also recently been accepted into a seminar on Wikia so I can learn even more. If my request is not accepted I will be ok with that and would like to know even more ways I can help as a staff member. Thanks for reading. -Lukesav1998 02:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I think you know the wiki pretty good considering you've only been here since February and you do alot of great edits. Tyler 05:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Tylernerd101 I'll take that as a no, but please leave feedback about more ways I can help as a staff member. Thanks. -Lukesav1998 20:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Though its a little late but I think you have the experience and contributions to be an effective admin so i promoted you. Congrats and keep on editing! And protect us from vandals... --06abrahb 03:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) User:Axel TWD (Closed) Hello my name is Axel TWD and I would like to become an Administrator on this wiki. Recently, I have noticed a large number of new members joining the wiki. I would like to become an Admin to help encourage these new members become active and helpful in our community, as well as to stop vandals from defacing the wiki. I have been a wiki member for a while now and I have completed many edits that are beneficial to the wiki. I am very passionate about all things The Walking Dead, including the graphic novel, TV series, video game, novels, merchandise, and more. I hope you will support me and help me become an Administrator. Thank you. Axel TWD 23:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Although I appreciate your great help and contributions to the Wiki, I am not sure if the other admins want one more seeing as we already have quite a few. I'll talk to them and get back to you on it. - Lukesav1998 (talk) 18:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your comment, I appreciate the kind words. Although it may seem like we have many admins, we really only have four that are actively editing, one being yourself. Thanks for taking the time to talk to the other admins. Axel TWD (talk) 18:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Of course should you be an admin. Seems to me like you're doing a whole lot of work in here. You might be the best candidate for adminship we currently have. I want to say a lot of great stuff about you, but i guess we all got the concept. Kaffe4200 (talk) 20:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) All Axel has done for us is help. H'es uploaded images, fixed pages, grammar and is an active editor. I trust him too, he should be one. Hallowseve15 (talk) 20:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree with User:Lukesav1998, you have done great edits and contributions to this wiki, however, there are a few minor issues, but it is uncertain if we really need this many more admins. We have a lot already and I am unsure if we really need any more. But remember, you don't have to be an admin to continue your great edits! I will look into this and discuss this issue with the other admins. Thanks! --06abrahb (talk) 21:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I think you have done great effort to improve this wiki, you have made various usefull edits, you improved grammar spelling and other things to make the pages look less sloppy nd more professional, you would problably do good as an admin and opposed to some other admins you are a active user and online almost every day instead of well... never. I hope you become an admin and become a greater asset to this wiki Crosider (talk) 20:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC) You've done your time Axel. You and Kafffe work harder than alot of folks. Though I do know how over adminning can affect a wiki, you two deserve it most. At the very least you should be a chat Mod until then. Keep it up regardless homie! WesZombie (talk) 20:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I've found all of your edits very helpful Axel,and I'm new to this wiki and you've made me feel right at home,so I thank you for that.You deserve to be admin,so keep up the good work mate! Quinny95 (talk) 21:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I think Axel can be a great Admin. He's very respectful to the users, he helps to the best of his abilities, but most importantly he really loves the Walking Dead and whats this wiki to reflect it in the best way. I think all of these things are what make a goo Admin. J Shepard (talk) 18:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Axel would be a good admin for this page, he has done many helpful edits and has made many pages for this wiki as well as helping out other members out. He is respectable of everyone and is really a great guy. Axel for admin! MaDrummer (talk) 15:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You've always been a good friend here, and I think you do a pretty good job of keeping this wikia clean. So, I say yes. Zombiehunter115 (talk) 21:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi everybody! Wow! The kind words and positive response from everyone has been absolutely amazing. It's really incredible to see all of you supporting me. I just wanted to take a second and thank all of you. Your votes make a big difference and hopefully it's just a matter of time before I become an administrator. Thanks again! Axel TWD (talk) 21:52, July 19, 2012 (UTC) He's a great editor. He has pleanty and I think he edits whenever he can and helps the wiki out a ton. He would be a great admin. [[[Stump]]] (talk) 22:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Well after doing some maintenance work on here and updating the staff roster, and the support as well as the contributions you have done to this wiki, I decided to grant you to be a Sysop Admin. Congrats. --06abrahb (talk) 22:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello all wiki members, I wanted to thank all of you for helping me become an administrator! Everyone of you helped by supporting me and writing positive messages. I promise to use my new abilities to help improve our wiki. If you have any questions at all, go ahead and ask me, I'll respond as soon as I can. Thank you! Axel TWD (talk) 02:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) User:Hallowseve15 Hi, I am Hallowseve15, a lot of you know me as Hallow. I have been here for almost a year and I have added some decent information to the Characters pages. I have also posted many cropped images and re-sizes so they can fit in the Character Boxes and Character pages/articles. I'm a hardcore Walking Dead fan and I own Issues 1-72, plus I own Issue 97. I know a lot of information based around the franchise. I have also seen every episode on Television, know what has happened in the Comic, own the Novel and the first two episodes of the video game made by Telltale. During my stay I have become good friends with Liam (BanishU) and Luke (Lukesav). I am almost always on chat or editing pages. I have reverted vandalism and have fixed a few problems that have occurred throughout my stay here. Hopefully some of you will support me or give me an explanation why I shouldn't be one. Hallowseve15 (talk) 19:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but first off, your speech is way too short to try and convince us of why you should be an admin. Secondly, a lot of your edits specialize with pictures and images, not so much the content of pages (such as grammar issues or continuity or even coding). There is a lot more then just undoing vandalism and adding images, there has to be a great deal of understanding of how this wiki works as well as what an admin does. Finally, we already have quite a few admins managing this wiki already so I doubt we will be needing more. Please feel free to continue to edit and help with the articles and consider what I have said. Thanks. --06abrahb (talk) 21:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the response. I'm gonna add more to the top, to see if any other people support or oppose me. Hallowseve15 (talk) 19:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) I feel that Hallow has potential to become an admin. I can see that he has th potential to continue becoming more advanced and skilled at working on the wiki.J Shepard (talk) 22:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) As the good 06abrahb said; There's enough admins and you focus on pictures (Which is great. We love pictures), but pictures isn't gonna run a website. You're a great guy, from the times i've chatted with you through the chat, but i don't think you'd work as an admin just yet. KJ's out, peace. Kaffe4200 (talk) 20:55, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Dayrl&merle I think I should be an administrator as I have watched all the tv series multiple times. And i watch talking dead every night. Also I have made a few good edits. I know a lot of things about the game too because I've done different ways of doing it so I can help with that--Dayrl&merle (talk) 22:50, January 16, 2013 This is hilarious. AlVan (talk) 23:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC)